


Rotten Raisin

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [75]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Conner Kent Being a Little Shit, Eggs, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd is enabling and encouraging Tim's bullshit, M/M, Revenge, Tim Drake Being a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Why egg just one supervillain when you can egg two?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228





	Rotten Raisin

Tim was crouched on the edge of a roof, slingshot in hand and an 18-count of rotten eggs beside him. Below his vantage point, Ra’s was sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant, Lex Luthor across from him. They were talking and part of Tim wondered what they were discussing, but the rest of him was more focused on the coming chaos. He narrowed his eyes at the pair, then heard a crunch and soft swearing from his left, where Kon had just squished one of his own (thankfully  _ not _ rotten) eggs while trying to put it in the slingshot. Tim rolled his eyes and glanced over at Jason, who was in charge of dealing with any ninjas who may come to stop Tim and Kon from pelting their respective targets with eggs. Despite his helmet, Tim could tell that Jason had a shit-eating grin on his face and Tim couldn’t help his own grin, then turned his attention back to the restaurant as Luthor and Ra’s stood and started towards the door. Luthor opened the door slowly, glancing at the roofs suspiciously, and Tim grinned as his eyes passed over Tim and Kon and he and Ra’s stepped out of the restaurant. Kon readied his slingshot, but Tim whispered, “Wait. Too soon and they’ll just run back after the first egg.”

Kon grumbled, but waited for Tim’s cue. As soon as Ra’s and Luthor were far enough from the restaurant, Tim nodded and he and Kon launched their attack. Tim giggled to himself as his first egg exploded in a starburst of green and black goo against Ra’s’s pristine white shirt, no doubt emitting an absolutely nauseating stench, and he could hear Kon cackling beside him as he peppered Luthor with his own eggs. Tim gleefully fired rotting egg after rotting egg at the source of most of his migraines, making sure to get Luthor with one or two of them, and nearly toppled off the roof with laughter as Ra’s and Luthor fled back into the restaurant like the cowards they were, both dripping egg and no doubt absolutely reeking. His delight only increased when he noticed that he had managed to get an egg in Ra’s’s hair, causing it to drip down into Ra’s’s face. Beside him, Kon looked like he had just been handed a free pass to deck Clark as he howled with laughter, tears gathering in his eyes. Tim lifted his lenses to wipe away his own tears of laughter and turned to look at Jason, who immediately made his way over and pulled his helmet off, leaning down to kiss Tim and stating, “Babs already sent the video to your computer. She said she wants you to post it and see if it goes viral.”

Tim grinned, already planning how to make the video blow up on Twitter, and answered, “Well, who am I to deny a request from her?”

“Smart man. Make sure to tag LexCorp. And Luthor.”

“Oh, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm enjoying the extremely specific story type of "Supervillains getting egged" so much, but here we are. Supervillains getting egged, now with added Raisins. Hopefully you guys are enjoying supervillains getting egged as much as I am.


End file.
